


Love Shot

by Luxis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DHAU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Snark, Suave flirting, Tom is a Bastard Man, and Harry is as oblivious as ever, and you know what happens next ;), but infatuated with Harry, same age au, they get locked in a closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxis/pseuds/Luxis
Summary: Harry first met Tom three years ago, and the man hadn't ceased annoying Harry at every opportunity. So why was Tom beingniceall of a sudden?Or: Tom has a crush, and Harry has no clue.





	Love Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombu7/gifts).



> Chaos twinnie! I had so much fun assisting the creation of your DHAU and all those hilarious conversations we had over the DHAU chat, and this twoshot was long in the making. I've fretted over this for _ages_ , but in honor of our marriage, here it is!! Without any further uwus, let the fun commence 💗
> 
> [To clarify something that a few comments brought up: this is a fanwork for zombu's Deathly Hallows AU, which can be found on Zombu7's tumblr! The DHAU was largely driven by zombu and chiggy, with modoki and I helping flesh out the universe. I wrote this after one too many hilarious conversations on our DHAU chat, so please enjoy this dose of fluff and humor!]

Being an idol wasn't easy.

Harry originally signed with the Hogwarts Agency because of a silly bet he'd made. He planned to fulfill the basic duties of a new trainee before eventually dropping out, but much to his surprise, he inadvertently rose through the ranks of the agency at a bewilderingly quick pace, eventually becoming a member of the Deathly Hallows group. Things became crazier after the Deathly Hallows defied all odds and became an international sensation.

His fellow band members were wonderful too; in Harry's opinion, Draco was an endearingly posh daddy's boy, Tom was a sarcastic, smarmy bastard, Cedric was a cheery ray of sunshine, and Severus was a soft-hearted goth.

It was all so simple and straightforward, and yet, there were a few… difficulties.

Namely, Tom Riddle Difficulties.

It had been three years since Harry first met Tom, and the infuriatingly attractive man hadn't ceased bothering Harry at every opportunity. For instance:

"I'm bored. Entertain me, peasant."

Or:

"What're you reading? Oh, Exarite's _Unplanned_? Did you know that XXXX actually turns his newborn child into a Horcrux?"

(It turned out Tom was lying, and Harry nearly punched Tom for giving him a heart attack.)

Or:

"Harry, darling, that shirt is a rather offensive shade of blue. Do change it, will you?"

Or:

"In Maquira's  _Chained_ , the main pairing ends up killing each other."

(Tom was lying about this too. This time, Harry really did sock Tom square in the jaw for daring to slander his favorite fic like that.)

Or:

"Stop playing football and actually work on our choreography, will you?"

Or:

"I'm going to hug you. You cannot stop me."

(As it turned out, Tom Riddle, in fact, could be stopped, so long as one had the proper Junji Ito manga to distract him with. Weeb.)

Or:

"Do you love me? Of course you love me. Love me, Harry. I'm too handsome to be single."

And so on and so forth. The more Harry got to know Tom, the more he was amazed by Tom's dual personality. On one hand, Tom was a distinguished scholar, equipped with cutting wit and arrogance, but on the other, he was a bafflingly clingy baby.

Lately, Tom had taken to a new form of harassment. Though he'd previously snarked and laughed at Harry, he now snarked and laughed and… _smiled_.

It wasn't a predatory, terrifying smile either. Harry knew perfectly well that Tom was capable of making some pretty serial killer-esque expressions, considering how the man's resting expression was already pretty icy and calculating to begin with. Hence, Harry was fairly disconcerted when that cold countenance shifted into one of _warmth_ and _genuine amusement_ the other day when Harry had cracked a joke.

If this was an intimidation tactic, it was working.  

Because whatever Tom Riddle was, he was not nice. He was not cuddly. He was not – _God forbid_ – cute. So, what was he up to?

~~~~~______~~~~~______~~~~~

After a few days of this Fuzzy Happy Tom, Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He strode up to the man where he sat and leaned forward so that he could fix Tom with a suspicious glare.

"Cut it out, Tom."

Tom only gave Harry a smile so blindingly pure and innocent that Harry was almost thrown off-guard for a moment. Almost.

"Tom–"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

"You understand perfectly well. Prat."

"But Harry, I truly don't know what I've done to warrant this display of unfair hostility. I've been nothing but perfectly considerate this past week."

Harry slammed his hands down in frustration. "That’s exactly it! _Why_ are you being so nice?"

"Because I want to. What, is it bad to be kind?"

" _Yes_! Wait, no! Hang on, yes!" Harry shouted, flustered by Tom's supposed feigned cluelessness.

"You're not making much sense, Harry."

"I– you're just so adorable, and I hate it!"

"I'm half a foot taller than you," Tom drawled. "If anything, you're the adorable one."

Ah. So his smug sense of humor was still there.

"Okay, shut it, and that's _exactly_ what I meant. That arrogance right there is the old Tom. Where did he go?" Harry stomped his foot petulantly.

"I _am_ the old Tom, so I haven't the foggiest clue what you're on about."

Harry gaped indignantly. "No you're not! Bring back Bastard Tom, or so help me!"

Tom only looked at him incredulously, and Harry realized belatedly that he was still brandishing the chocolate bar. Perhaps it wasn't the most terrifying gesture to point candy at one's foe. In a moment of confused frustration, Harry chucked the chocolate at Tom and rushed out of the room, cheeks still aflame.

He was marginally satisfied that the candy hit its mark, if Tom's offended exclamation was anything to go by.

~~~~~______~~~~~______~~~~~

The next few weeks were quite the experience.

Harry spent every waking moment trying to work out this latest dilemma– what on Earth had happened to Tom? Why was he being so… charming? Tom was always _politely_ charming, but now he was positively… _dangerously_ so. Dangerously handsome, more accurately, but Harry sure as hell wasn't going to tell the man that. Tom's ego was big enough as it is.

Indeed, when their manager, Zombu, dragged them to the dance studio to practice their latest single's choreo, Harry complied only because he wanted to keep a close eye on Riddle.

"For God's sake, Harry, why are you so distracted today?" Came Sev's irritated voice when Harry missed his cue for the fourth time.

"He was distracted by my fantastic form," Draco smirked suggestively.

"Shut up, Draco," Harry grumbled. "Look, I'm just a little… preoccupied at the moment. I promise to concentrate from now on though."

"Did you just use a four-syllable word? 'Pre-oc-cu-pied'? My, Potter, you're practically a scholar!"

Sev gave Draco an amused look. "Sarcasm? Isn't that Tom's thing?"

"Not anymore, it isn't," Harry muttered under his breath, checking to make sure that Tom was busy getting water and out of earshot. "He's being all _creepy_ and nice now."

"Really? He seems to be the same as usual to me,” Severus replied doubtfully.

"Uh, have you not been paying attention? He's very much different from before. You know, I was glaring at him from across the room when he suddenly turned around, made eye contact, and _blew a kiss at me_!" Harry recalled with no small amount of horror.

He neglected to mention that he'd actually been somewhat pleasantly surprised by this act, and that he'd secretly been fantasizing about Tom's lips for some while.

At that moment, Cedric, who'd ambled over and heard the last part, frowned in puzzlement. "That's weird. You sure you're not imagining things?"

"It's Potter, Ced. He's definitely imagining things.”

At Draco’s indignant tone, Harry bristled. “Me? Imagining things? All right, fine, maybe there’s been an incident or two, but I swear I’m not delusional!”

“Really, now.”

“Yes! How have you _not_ noticed his weird niceness? I just don't get it!" Harry burst out.

Sev, meanwhile, had gotten this unreadable, contemplative look in his eye. "I must admit that this isn't entirely unexpected."

Harry's eyes bulged. "What? How is this in any way _not_ unexpected?"

Sev only gave Harry a secretive half-smile. "You'll understand eventually, Harry."

Before Harry could interrogate him about that cryptic reply, Tom returned with drinks in hand, and their conversation was forced to a halt. Harry was left to ponder Sev's words, and by the end of practice, he still hadn't decoded their meaning.

~~~~~______~~~~~______~~~~~

Everything went to pieces just weeks later.

Of course Harry was the one assigned cleaning duty that day.

Of course Tom was also designated with the same task.

And of course the supply closet door, which had been acting up lately, would happen to accidentally lock itself while they were inside.

"Who designs rooms that can be locked from the _outside_?" Harry exclaimed, more than a little hysterical. The universe was truly out to get him.

"Calm down, Harry."

"Calm down? _Calm down_? I'm stuck in a closet with _you_. What am I supposed to do? Twiddle my thumbs and sing a jaunty tune?"

"Sure. You are pretty good at singing, after all."

Harry stared agape at Tom. " _What in the–?_ I told you to stop complimenting me!"

"Why?" Tom asked, looking genuinely bemused.

"It's bloody disconcerting, that's why!"

"You seem awfully wound up, Harry. Are you sure you're alright?"

Harry eyed Tom suspiciously. Tom sounded so sympathetic and understanding, but Harry knew him well enough to discern that underlining note of amusement. The wanker was definitely still messing with him.

For the next minute, Harry continued to scrutinize Tom, who in turn held Harry's gaze evenly and unflinchingly. Harry eventually gave up and slumped against the wall with a frustrated groan.

"Seriously Tom, what're you up to?"

It was Harry's earnestly lost voice that did it, apparently. Tom paused, and Harry saw something shift in those dark eyes of his. If Harry wasn't so familiar with Tom's every quirk and mannerism (no, he wasn't a stalker, he just liked to… watch Tom), he would've dismissed it as a trick of the light. But, Harry knew better than that, and he latched onto that slight crack in Tom's charming façade quicker than a kitten pouncing atop a mouse.

"Please, Tom? I'm just so confused," Harry said with his biggest, saddest puppy eyes.

Tom could never resist that adorable, imploring expression. Sure enough, Tom seemed to hesitate for only a moment before sighing and giving up with a wry smile.

Harry was about to mentally cheer in triumph, but his delighted exclamation died in his throat when he caught sight of Tom's face.

Tom was staring at Harry with an unveiled intensity that temporarily stole his breath.

He leaned down close, his stupidly attractive face just an inch away from Harry's. Harry watched, mesmerized and rooted to the spot, as Tom's mouth curled into a smirk.

Unbidden, Harry suddenly realized that if he leaned upwards the _tiniest bit_ , his lips would meet Tom's.

He was seized with a potent yearning, and he wanted to reach up and brush a stray lock of Tom's chestnut hair aside, to bring his hands to Tom's aristocratic countenance and run his hands along Tom's jaw, to take the initiative and bring their bodies flush against each other, to surge forward and pull Tom into a _kiss_ –

But then Tom stepped back with an unreadable expression, leaving Harry wide-eyed and blushing.

Before Harry could process what had happened, Tom silently turned away and reached for the door handle, which had miraculously unlocked itself sometime during the past few minutes.

Tom was gone, the door shut with a quiet _click_ , and all alone in the dimly lit closet, Harry raised a shaking hand up to his lips, where he'd felt Tom's breath ghost over just moments ago.

He was so, so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos/comments if you'd like for them to kiss already ;))))))))
> 
> stay tuned for pt. 2!!


End file.
